Koscheian Darkhunters
The Koscheian Darkhunters ''', otherwise known as simply the '''Darkhunters, are the nearly all-female Imperial Guard of the Hive World of Koschei; a world with an uninhabitable surface and far more prosperous under-depths, located within the southeastern-most regions of Segmentum Ultima. The Koscheian Darkhunters are specialized in short-term engagements and are known to employ concentrated amounts of resources and assets in order to destroy enemy strongholds and secure strategic points in order to overwhelm their opposition. The Darkhunters are well-disciplined and bound by ancient traditions that have been upheld throughout the history of the peoples of Koschei, as such most of them are considered sacred warriors by civilians and are both heavily respected and feared. Regimental History Regiment Organization All Regiments of the Koscheian Darkhunters maintain twelve companies, each consisting of a minimum of four platoons which are further constructed of infantry and support squads of unrecognized number. There are two additional teams The units of the Koscheian Darkhunters do not retain their standardized names that the Departmento Munitorum had issued, instead being dubbed in the translated language of the Koscheian natives. Infantry Commissars Vehicles Equipment Culture The Koscheian Darkhunters descend from the world of Koschei; a planet that functioned as a colony for humans during the Dark Age of Technology, with the advanced human populace having hollowed the world's depths and establishing underground cities and settlements as the world's surface was, and currently remains, inhospitable to all aside from the hardiest of life-forms. The peoples of Koschei degenerated in terms of technological innovation although they had managed to adapt to the conditions of living beneath the earth - fungi and certain types of flora and fauna are found in abundance beneath Koschei and thus the populace remains well fed as they have cultivated such resources long ago. The humans of Koschei have also deterred only slightly from the baseline example in order to adapt and survive within the depths of their world, as they now possess pale skin and their eyes are adapted towards seeing within the dark, and as a result the otherwise "whites" of their eyes are now an intimidating onyx. Koschei's society is matriarchal; men are useful for little more than manual labour and procreation, as well as cannon fodder, while the women fulfill more opportunistic and significant roles such as politics and military, with women being far more well-equipped than Koscheian men. The Koscheian Darkhunters are renowned for their efficiency in battle and their absolute enjoyment of not just waging war but outright killing others, taking every and any opportunity to demoralize their foes and place emphasis upon their own dominance and strength. The Darkhunters are often close-knit between one another, creating and sharing sisterly bonds both outside and inside of battles which allow them to cooperate more effectively in their assigned groups. The women of the Koscheian Darkhunters are considered to be fierce and self-empowering, which is not helped by certain practices involved within their methods and rites of training and recruitment, which they are often secretive about regarding specifics and details. The people of Koschei often regard surface-dwelling baseline humans, of which there are none upon Koschei, as sub-par in their physical capabilities although there are certain exceptions to these views found throughout the Imperial Guard. Combat Doctrine Recruitment Notable Campaigns Notable Regiments Characters Commissar Kirsten Ostellah Relations Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia *The name of the homeworld of the Koscheian Darkhunters, Koschei, comes from the name of a supposedly-immortal antagonist in Slavic folklore and fairytales, Koschei the Deathless. Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium of Man